rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
King Arthur
King Arthur battled Luke Skywalker in Epic Crap Battles of History 2. He was played by Kevin Krust. He also battled Robin Hood in Chaotic Rap Battlez 4. He was played by Garrett Toler. He will also battle Beowulf in the upcoming Awesome Rap Battles of Awesomeness 1. Not to be mistaken with Sir Arthur. Information on the Rapper King Arthur is a legendary British leader of the late 5th and early 6th centuries, who, according to medieval histories and romances, led the defence of Britain against Saxon invaders in the early 6th century. The details of Arthur's story are mainly composed of folklore and literary invention, and his historical existence is debated and disputed by modern historians. The sparse historical background of Arthur is gleaned from various sources, including the Annales Cambriae, the Historia Brittonum, and the writings of Gildas. Arthur's name also occurs in early poetic sources such as Y Gododdin. Arthur is a central figure in the legends comprising the so-called Matter of Britain. The legendary Arthur developed as a figure of international interest largely through the popularity of Geoffrey of Monmouth's fanciful and imaginative 12th-century Historia Regum Britanniae (History of the Kings of Britain). In some Welsh and Breton tales and poems that date from before this work, Arthur appears either as a great warrior defending Britain from human and supernatural enemies or as a magical figure of folklore, sometimes associated with the Welsh Otherworld, Annwn. How much of Geoffrey's Historia (completed in 1138) was adapted from such earlier sources, rather than invented by Geoffrey himself, is unknown. Lyrics Epic Crap Battles of History 2: Verse One: Back to the round table with my news of victory! You're a nerd celebrity, i'm a known part of history! Why do you even try? Your Dis Raps are fail! You made out with your sister while I searched for the Holy Grail! Try and stop me! I'm King Arthur of Camelot, You were in one movie saga, now you think you're all hot! Your puny little light stick could never beat Excalibur! So when it comes to rapping, Luke, I am your father! Verse Two: I think it's very funny that you think you'll win this fight, I'll cut off your other hand, freeze you in Carbonnite! Search your feelings, you know it to be true, Even your own father doesn't even care about you! Chaotic Rap Battlez 4: Verse One: King Arthur's here and he hath a bone to pick, With this tight-wearing, elf looking, fairy little prick, I'll drop you FAST like a guillotine because I spit hard and mean, If you dressed anymore like a BITCH, I would make you my Queen, I pulled the sword from the stone, thou shalt be afraid, Ye prance around in the forest with thy fanny Bandit Brigade, Thou wish to battle with me Son?! I suggest you think twice, I've got armored plated soldiers, you got men in tights! Verse Two: Cometh at me you bitch! Thine fast raps won't mean shit, If you mess with Arthur's army, you're gonna get your lip split, I'm the King of rhymes son, I've got the brains and the brawn, And if this were a game of chess, you wouldn't even be a pawn. Verse Three: You would do well to mind your tongue, you know not whom you speak, You're weak! When I'm done with thee, all you'll be spitting is teeth, Art thou poor AND stupid? You can't even afford to attack, If you walk in my kingdom, then you're gonna be crawling back. Verse Four: Watch my back? HA! You wear skirts like the gays, I mean Tights? Merry Men? Dost thou swingeth both ways? Verse Five: Oh yeah smartass? Your family was murdered right? And I'm pretty sure you and Little John do a lot more than sword fight. Verse Six: Know thy place! You little insignificant runt, My queen may sleep around, but Miad Marian is a cunt! You couldn't break the chastity belt? How extremely pathetic, But I guess you dress like a pussy since you know you'll never get it, You and your gang of outlaws are all shit out of luck, I'll behead all you punks because I don't giveith a fuck! I formed the knights of the round table and I died as a Legend, And I'll be damned if my reign of power falls to a peasant! Category:Epic Crap Battles of History Category:Chaotic Rap Battlez Category:King Arthur Category:Garrett Toler Category:Kevin Krust Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Awesome Rap Battles of Awesomeness